Of Mistletoe And Heartbreaks
by FFGirl15
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONESHOT! Kairi wants her and Sora to have the best Christmas ever, but what if a certain surprise ruins it for the both of them? PART OF THE "KAIRI" SERIES!


**Author's Note: Okay! Here's a oneshot as a Christmas gift for all of my readers and reviewers! So yeah, here ya go! By the way, this fanfic IS part of the **_**Kairi**_** series. It takes place between the second and third fanfic. (While you're reading, you'll notice many references to the first two fanfics in the series.)**

**Kairi's POV**

I could feel the happiness that morning as I picked up my red pen and crossed out another day on my calendar. Today was officially, December 24, the day before Christmas, my favorite holiday. Everything was beautiful. The house was gorgeous thanks to my mom and her amazing decorating skills. The city was glowing magically. Especially the mall had that holiday atmosphere. The only thing not beautiful was that I had to work today. I walked downstairs smelling that pine tree smell from mine and my mother's Christmas tree. Noticing that the tree was out of water, I picked up the watering can and poured some more into the roots. While I watered the tree, I noticed an ornament that I had gotten for Christmas last year from Sora.

That's when I realized that I only had one more day to go until I would be able to give Sora his Christmas present. I wanted to make this year special for him considering that the past two years didn't go that well. We had a big fight almost ending our relationship last year, and the year before that, he wasn't even here, so this year had to be the best. I knew that the gift I had gotten him was going to be perfect. Riku did say that men like it when they get a gift that is "useful" and Sora had mentioned about four weeks ago something that he could use.

* * *

_Four Weeks Ago_

"_So, what's that your wiping?" I asked Sora._

"_Oh, it's my great-grandfather's harmonica. My mom found it recently."_

"_Does it still play?" _

"_Yep." Sora played a few notes. Then he coughed some dust out of his mouth. "But it's so old and it keeps getting dusty."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I keep it on my bedside table and that thing gets a lot of dust." Sora said wiping it. _

"_But, it was just in your pocket." I pointed out._

"_I know, but I don't know what the deal is with my pants here." Sora stopped wiping and looked up. "You know, this baby needs a case. A nice clean case where it can't get dirty and can stay shiny."_

_

* * *

_

Yep, that's right. I got Sora a handmade created harmonica case. It was a unique one too. The internet had this store where you can submit a creation and they'll turn it into a harmonica case. It was incredibly expensive. It cost me three months worth of salary to pay for this. Oh well, it'll be worth it when I can give it to him tomorrow. I walked over to the box and picked up the case examining it again. Sora was going to love it, I just knew it. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to get ready for work now.

I worked at the local pet store, Pets Are People Too. It was a pretty big place. It was combined of a pet store and an animal shelter. Today was our annual Christmas Eve Adoption Day Special. All pets will be sold with a 30% discount. If animals got that much of a discount, then the place was definitely going to be busy and everyone was needed there.

As soon as I was ready to head out for work, the doorbell rang. It was probably someone delivering gifts or asking for toys for the local Toy Drive. As much as I hated to do so, I was going to have to make it quick because I really had to get going. I opened the door expecting a large box with the Toy Drive sign on it. Instead, I found someone my age with reindeer antlers on their head and what looked like a red light wrapped around their nose. You could easily tell who it was.

"Did someone order a red-nosed reindeer?" Sora asked leaning against the door.

"Cute." I laughed. "But unfortunately I didn't."

"So, listen, I came by to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but can you make it quick? I have to head off for work in a few."

"Sure. I'm leaving for a trip today." Sora said with his head low.

"Huh?" I asked in shock. "You mean, you won't be in town tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, no. My mother surprised me with a trip for Christmas this year. I tried to talk her out of it, but it didn't work that well."

"Oh, okay." I said in disappointment. "Well, at least let me give you your gift before you leave."

"No, actually. I kind of don't have your gift ready yet. And, if you give me mine now, it wouldn't be the same. I'll be back by December 30th, and we'll exchange our gifts then, is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah, that'll work." I said tugging on my auburn hair in the back. _Even though I REALLY wanted to give it to you tomorrow._

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'll see you in about a week, okay?" Sora said wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay. Have a nice trip." I said kissing him lightly before he walked out of my house.

Well, this is just dandy! I loved Sora's mom, but to take Sora out of town for the one year I needed him here, now that is just low. I sighed as I backed out of the driveway and drove off to work. The shelter wasn't open yet, so I wasn't late, thankfully. I locked up my car before walking inside the warm place and clocking in. my boss and my co-workers welcomed me for the morning. By the time I had clocked in, it was time to feed the puppies in the shelter. I actually enjoyed this job. The little puppies were so cute!

I scooped up dog food from a large bag and filled up each bowl. Unfortunately, they were all barking at me, but that's just because they were excited to see me. I had been around these puppies for a while and had grown a bond with each of them, especially with one puppy. She was an orange and white shiba inu. Her name was Bella. I actually gave her that name when I got in the habit of calling her that. She woke up and started wagging her tail like crazy when I opened her habitat and filled her dish with her favorite flavor of kibbles 'n bits.

After the puppies were fed, the shelter was open and ready for citizens to start adopting. People started pouring in and looking at all of the different animals. A lot of kids were excited as they looked at all of the puppies. I watched as they puppies were adopted one by one. Soon enough about a fourth of the puppies were gone within two hours. After one more hour, it was finally my lunch break. I walked out and met up with Riku, Selphie, Sapphire, Tidus, and Wakka, who were all in Wakka's van. After I got in, we drove off and had lunch at the diner down the street.

"So? Are you looking forward to giving Sora his present tomorrow?" Selphie asked getting all excited.

"I was, but Sora's on a surprise trip and won't be back for a week, so he won't get his gift until then."

"So, Sora suddenly took off like that?" Riku asked in shock. "He never does that."

"Well, apparently, he did it today." Sapphire agreed.

"Hey, look on the bright side, you guys can celebrate Christmas AND New Years at the same time!" Tidus said trying to cheer me up. Selphie elbowed him.

"Talk about romantic, ya?" Wakka agreed.

"Thanks guys, but I should be getting back to work soon." I said getting up from my seat.

"I'll drive you there." Riku said following me out. We got into Wakka's van and drove back to the pet store. "Are you sure you're okay?" Riku asked again.

"Yeah, honest." I quickly said before getting out and going back inside of the store.

Once I was back inside, I hurried over to the shelter and took a quick peak to see if Riku was following me. He always used to do that whenever he knew something was wrong with me. I guess he learned to let me be when I'm upset like this. I quickly clocked in and went right back to work. I had a couple waiting for me to give them the adoption papers for one of our kittens.

After I was finished with the couple, I went back to the puppies to feed them their lunch and re-fill their water dishes. Everything seemed okay with them, but I knew there was something wrong. I walked over to Bella's habitat and she wasn't there. I walked swiftly around searching every single habitat to see if she had gotten mixed up with one of the other puppies, but I didn't find her anywhere. She must've escaped! I hurried out of the shelter to go find my boss.

"Mr. Mitsuki! Bella has escaped! She's not in her habitat!" I panicked.

"Bella? The shiba inu? She didn't escape, she was adopted." He laughed.

"What? When?"

"A young boy came in and adopted her. He looked to be about your age too."

_Curse that boy!_ I thought. I didn't even get to hug Bella one last time before she was adopted. Dammit, this year just wasn't going as well as I wanted it to go! I decided that there was nothing I could do about it, so I took a breath before just moving on to finish the day off. Fortunately, I only had to work here for about another couple of hours before I'd be able to go home for the rest of today and for tomorrow.

It was four o' clock when I was finally able to go home. I clocked out and got into my car to drive home. However, I had a sudden urge to no go home now. Instead, I wanted to drive downtown for a little while. So, I did. It was quite cold in my car, so I turned on the heat allowing my hands and feet to warm up a little. Unfortunately, the heater in my car didn't work as well as the one in my mom's car, so I was still pretty chilly.

I parked at a local restaurant and then walked from there. I'd rather be cold in the fresh ocean breeze rather than a car with a bad heater. I zipped up my hoodie and stuck my hands into my pockets as I started to make my way through town. A lot of shops looked like they were going to close within the next hour while a bunch of restaurants were busy for the evening. I couldn't see why any restaurant wouldn't be busy on Christmas Eve. I gazed around at the glowing lights that blinked within my dusk colored eyes. It sure looked beautiful in the evening.

Just as I started to get a chill, I passed by my favorite coffee shop. Luckily, they were still open, so I walked in and bought myself some hot chocolate. After paying for it, I walked back out into the chilled night. I watched as I saw a couple of friends wish each other a Merry Christmas before separating. I enjoyed watching people go home for the holidays. It means that the time for relaxation and happiness was finally here. This was also the time when carolers and men dressed like Santa would stand around in town asking for donations for the Children's Hospital or the Homeless Shelter or something else that needs money.

I passed by a group of carolers in front of a knick-knack store singing "12 Days of Christmas". It wasn't my favorite holiday song since it took forever to sing the whole thing, but they were great singers, so I pulled out 500 munny ($5) and threw it into the pot that was hanging right next to them. They thanked me and wished me a Merry Christmas as I left. I waved at them happily knowing that someone needy will use that money for good. I guess it just made me realize that there are other people out there who are less lucky than I am right now. When I got down to the end of the street, I saw many people hanging out near the big Christmas tree in the center of town. I was going to pass on the tree lighting ceremony this year.

Eventually, I started to really freeze up and hurried back to my car so I could get home as quick as possible. When I got home, Mom was humming "Deck the Halls" while wrapping some gifts. That's right, we were having a big Christmas party tomorrow. I totally forgot about that. Once my mom was finished wrapping gifts for the gift exchange tomorrow during our party, I relaxed for a few hours and then went to bed awaiting the big day tomorrow.

* * *

**The next morning**

I slept like a baby in my bed on Christmas morning. Mom and I don't get up as early as we used to back when I was a little kid still believing in Santa Claus. Now, we just get up whenever we want to. Just out of curiosity, I peaked my eyes open to take a look at the clock to see what time it was. 7:30 in the morning? Yeah, I could use more sleep. So, I shut my eyes and slept more, but soon enough, I could've sworn I heard a voice being whispered in my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi."

The voice was soft, and it sounded like a male's voice. I stirred around in bed wanting to shake it out, but when I realized who the voice belonged to, I shot up in bed. I panted in excitement thinking that it was to good to be true, but it WAS true! I slipped on my slippers before rushing downstairs to the living room like a little kid waiting to open their Christmas gifts that they had been waiting all year for.

"Sora!" I called out his name hoping he was here. I searched around the house a bit, but there was no sign of him.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" My mom asked coming downstairs too.

"I thought I heard Sora's voice."

"You were probably just dreaming. He's on his trip, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right." I sighed in disappointment

"Well, since we're both awake, why don't we open our gifts?" She offered.

"Sure." I said without much enthusiasm.

* * *

**An hour later**

After my mom and I opened our gifts, I relaxed and had some breakfast. I actually didn't have that much of an appetite this morning. In fact, I wasn't really that excited today compared to how I am every year. The funny thing is that I got some nice gifts. I got some beautiful jewelry and a few DVDs and video games. I sat there picking at my bagel with cream cheese on it while watching the morning sun shine in the bright blue sky making the ocean sparkle. I stood up and walked over to the box that had Sora's present in it and picked it up. I took out the harmonica case that was in it, and rubbed it over. I let a tear escape my eye and fall onto the case.

"Kairi?" My mom came in. I quickly wiped my tear away and made eye contact with her.

"What's up?" I asked putting away the case.

"I forgot, there's one more present for you." She signaled for me to go to the living room.

"Okay." I gave her a questioning look. That was strange, I could've sworn all of the gifts under the tree were gathered.

"You have to close your eyes." She said before I walked out. I shut my eyes and within a few seconds, I felt some hands come onto my eyes. I was then led out of the kitchen to I assume was the living room.

"Can I open them yet?" I asked. This gift must've been something REALLY expensive if my eyes were covered like this.

"Not yet." A voice whispered in my ear. My heart jumped when I knew that it was the same voice as earlier. I started to get excited beyond belief when I knew who it was.

"Okay." I said grinning like crazy. When their hands came off my face, I kept my eyes closed until they would say it was okay.

"Okay…now!"

I opened my eyes to find myself tearing up uncontrollably. Sitting there, in front of the Christmas tree, was Sora with…Bella!!! Sora had his arms around Bella and then lifted them up to let Bella run into my wide open arms. I cuddled the little puppy within my arms before running into Sora's wide open arms. All this time, I thought this year was going to turn out terrible, but things were the total opposite. I was actually here, in Sora's arms, on Christmas morning, with Bella wagging her tail while sitting on the living room couch.

"Surprised?" Sora asked grinning.

"100% surprised." I answered before pecking him on the cheek. "Well, now that you've given me my gift, it's time for your gift!" I grabbed the box that was in the dining room and handed it to him to open it. After opening it, he had a shocked expression as he pulled out the unique harmonica case that was especially designed for him.

"A…a case?" He asked speechless.

"Yeah, for your harmonica."

"My…harmonica." Sora then had a sad look to him.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?"

"Of course, Kairi. I love it. It's great! It's just that…I traded my harmonica to pay for Bella. I didn't tell you this, but I was supposed to get a Christmas bonus and that was supposed to be paid for Bella, but I screwed up and ended up losing my job. So, I had to trade it or I wouldn't get Bella."

"Sora?" I asked in shock. "You traded your most prized possession just to get a gift for me? It was your great-grandfather's harmonica. You should've just gotten me something simple. I would've loved it. But, you gave it up for me?"

"Kairi," Sora placed his hand on top of mine. "You're all the music I'll ever need."

With that, I leaned towards Sora and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. This was definitely how I pictured our Christmas to be like. After a few minutes, I lifted my head up and Sora led me off the couch somewhere. When we were where Sora wanted us to be, he pointed up and there, I saw the magical, green mistletoe. Within seconds, Sora leaned in and kissed me passionately. We continued our kiss for about another half a minute before breaking it.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi." Sora said wrapping his arms around me again.

"Merry Christmas, Sora." I shut my eyes enjoying the moment. "Now THIS was the best Christmas ever."

**Author's Note: Yay! A fluffy oneshot! Sorry if it's a little rushed at the end, but I'm leaving for a trip on the 17****th**** and I kind of procrastinated and did this at the last minute. Anyway, Merry Christmas to all!!!**

**^^ luvs Sora177 **


End file.
